Dylan's Adventure
by rosebud171
Summary: Meet Dylan Smith, Numbuh 1's hairless feline cousin from London. She's escaping her horrible all girls academy and is setting out for home and an adventure. But this adventure will be an adventure of a life time. Will it be deadly? Will it be risky or mysterious? Follow her and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Numbuh 21

Real name: Dylan Smith

Age: 10

Birthday: 8/4/93

Zodiac sign: Leo

Race: White/Pacific islander

Birth place: London, England UK

Hair Color: Foxy red

Eye color: icy green

Family: Katie (mom) & Stephen (dad)

Likes: adventures, archery, smores, chocolate, Whitney Houston, Sum 41, music, & her iPod

Dislikes: her academy (District 5), skirts, dresses, the color pink, & mean adults

Weapons: Wolverine Claws

Personality: tomboy, sly, sneaky & elusive

Theme: Wonderland-Natahia Kills

Dylan is a sphynx cat and also is a girl, not too many girls in London are named Dylan. She's also Numbuh 1's cousin (Also the granddaughter of Grandfather and the niece of Numbuh 0 and Father), unlike Numbuh 1 she's much more laid back and very fun to be with. Nigel calls her Fox Face at first she thought he call her ugly. But he calls her that because she's sneaky (whenever he has a sandwich of any kind she's steals it XD) and quick on her feet. You can't even hear her coming like a fox, she's a very clever girl. The other reason is her hair is the same color as fox fur and she has a thin fox like nose.

Her character represents a younger child version of Fox Face from the Hunger Games, meaning that her counterpart is Fox Face from the Hunger Games (she even looks like her to). Like Numbuh's 5,7, & 15 she's a tomboy, she hates wearing dresses & skirts. Dylan's also death in her left ear but has a hearing aid but can hear out of the other one and is lactose intolerance. Whenever she eats anything dairy related (milk, cheese, butter, ice cream ect, ect,) she'll get awful gas and spend enormous hours in the bath room, her parents always get lactose free foods at the store for her.

Dylan's planning an escape from her terrible prison like academy. Her academy is named District 5 Academy or District 5 for short. It's an all girl's academy that's outside of London. It may look like an ordinary all girls private academy but really it's a Concentration Camp! All the girls there have to be forced into the broccoli mines and dig up broccoli, they barely get any food or water. They all sleep in cold, itchy, cramped up, & painful cabins and sleep in scratchy and smelly beds. Dylan can't take this anymore! She's busting out of here and little does she know she's gonna have an adventure of a life time!

One more thing before we start I realized that the birth dates of my previous KND fan characters are wrong but let me fix that real quick. Oh and I decided to cancel out Numbuh 18.

Numbuh 7: 5/22/93

Numbuh 8: 9/27/93

Numbuh 15: 8/2/93

Numbuh 17: 3/13/93

Numbuh 11: 6/25/93

Alright now that that's taken care of on with the story and don't forget to review enjoy!


	2. Entering District 5

In a garden maze full of roses, bright red roses….blood red! Were the Queen of Heart's card guards carried a terrified a sphynx cat girl. They brought her to a small table where she was soon to have head cut off. "Now my dear would you like to say some last words before your head rolls"? The Queen of Hearts sneered. The kitty said with teary pleaded eyes. "Please….please let me go your majesty. I just wanna go home and be with my family". She cried with an English accent. "Off with her head"! The Queen screamed. Dylan closed her eyes and hoped this will be over soon. *SLICE*! Dylan shot up from her bed with full adrenaline rushing through her veins with fear and shock. *GASP* It was just a dream…..just a totally freaky dream". She sighed in relief.

She placed her hand on her neck to see if her head was still there, it was thank heavens. Dylan finally calmed down and fell back asleep. Dylan never was a fan of _Alice in Wonderland_ to other children it's an innocent childish story but to her it's dark and creepy. Especially the Queen of Hearts blood thirsty for order…and rolling heads ew. To top that off Dylan just found about a game called _American McGee's Alice_, just when she thought the classic story couldn't get any more creepier it reached a new level.

"Rise and shine you no good brats". One of the teacher said waking the kids. The girls rose out of bed and got dressed. The dresses they all wore were 60's-70's like. "Here we go again". Dylan mumbled angrily. Her dress was pale blue and short sleeved (she's wearing Katniss's Reaping dress) and her shoes were black and ugly and she had her hearing aid in her right ear and had her hair in a ponytail. All the girls in District 5 Academy were horribly thin Dylan's side bones were starting to show and began to look Anorexic. Some girls die here of starvation due to lack of food.

"Get moving"! A teacher shouted. It was 7 am and everyone made their way down to the broccoli mines they finish at 6:00 in the evening. No one was to eat the broccoli they mine if they did they would be wiped 50 times. Dylan grabbed a pickaxe and got to work. Hours later it was 1 pm, Dylan's stomach began to rumble actually everyone's stomachs were rumbling. "Shut up you'll get me in trouble". Dylan whispered at screaming stomach. She's used to all the horrible dizzy headache's she gets when she hasn't eaten in a while, Dylan can't even remember the last time she ate. Was it last week? 3 days ago? It didn't matter she's never felt this hungry ever.

"Maybe if I….no bad idea Dylan". She told herself. Dylan was gonna eat the broccoli! She knew what the consequences were if she dared. Dylan's growling hungry tummy got the best of her. "Just one no one will notice…..no one will notice". Dylan said taking a bite. That's the bravest thing a kid could do Dylan was that hungry heck she could even eat her own little hairless tail. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING"?! An elderly British voice rang out. "Oh crud". Dylan said in fear. The woman yanked the hairless cat girl's wrist making her drop the broccoli. "You're coming with me young lady". The old woman said with a glare. "No please"! Dylan begged.

The old woman tossed Dylan in a room she gave her 50 whips, all you can hear is the British girl's screams of pain and the crack of the loud whip. The other little girl we're terrified of what was going on. Dylan was kneeing on the floor in horrible pain and with tears rushing down her face. "Now have you learned your lesson Ms. Smith"? The old hag smirked. "Yes…..Madame I have". She cried. Dylan's back was all red, scratched, and had some blood and there was a bruise on her left cheek. "Good girl remember naughty children are punished if they displease there work". She smirked again. "I know I'm sorry". Dylan sobbed. Dylan walked or rather lipped out to the face the rest of her class mates and so did the old woman. "Now pay close attention girls if you eat the broccoli or displease your work, you'll be punished like Ms. Smith here". She said. "Now get back to work"! She screamed. Dylan weakly head back her axe and continued to work. Hours later the day was done and everyone went back to their cabins. Dylan sat on her bed in pain, she had been crying but she was hurt to continue. Then a little 6-year-old girl with a green and red plaid dress and blonde hair came over to her.

Her name was Martha and Martha was deaf, but Dylan can talk to her in sign language because Martha doesn't have a hearing aid like she does. Dylan turned to the little girl and smiled weakly. Martha asked her if she's okay in sign language, Dylan response I'm still in pain in sign language. Martha said in sign language if she can do anything to help. Then Dylan said back, No but thanks for asking. The deaf girl hugged Dylan and it was warm and lovely. Dylan said in sign language I'm glad I have you. Martha said back I'm glad I have you to.

Dylan have been planning this for weeks she was gonna escape from the prison death trap but she wanted to tell Martha first. Dylan said in sign S.L. (sign language) I'm busting out of here. Martha was surprised by this how on earth was Dylan gonna escape? She said back, How are you gonna do that? Dylan said back after lights out when everyone's asleep. Martha's eyes began to tear Dylan was her only friend in this terrible place. Dylan noticed Martha's sad eyes and said in S.L. Don't cry. Martha said back I'll miss you don't go. Dylan said I can't take this place anymore. Martha asked in S.L. Who will I have to talk to? Dylan said don't worry you'll find someone I promise. Martha said in S.L. Okay if this is what you really wanna do then I support you. She smiled.

Dylan said in S.L. with a joyful smile Thank You Martha I'll miss you so much, I'll always remember you. Dylan smiled. Dylan waited until after lights out which was 8 pm, that's when the teachers were all in the mess hall. The mess hall was full of food but it was only for them not the children and only teachers were allowed in the mess hall. Also this is the time when lights were on and alarms were set for intruders or any escapee's like Dylan. This was the time this was it her escape…..her sweet, sweet escape.

End of this chapter what will happen to Dylan? Will she be caught or worse?! Find out in the next chapter of Dylan's Adventure.


	3. Sweet escape

Dylan changed into her street clothes which were jeans, lime green Converse, a grey ruffle short sleeve shirt with green camouflage long sleeves and a hoodie that matched them, a gold heart shaped locket, and she still had her ponytail in. Her shirt said Love written in black cursive letters and had a leopard heart on it. She packed her clothes, water, some money which was $25, a flash light, and her Wolverine Claws in her backpack. She uses her Wolverine Claws for when she sneaks out sometimes to steal thrown out baked goods from a local bakery and bring them back to District 5. Speaking of baked goods the only thing Dylan needed was food but she didn't wanna make her backpack too heavy to carry. As Dylan turn to leave she came over to a sleeping Martha and bent down to her. Martha woke up and saw her and gave a sleepy smile. Dylan said in S.L. she's going now and she hopes that she sees Martha again.

Martha said back Good luck in the real world and be safe around adults. Dylan smiled and said I will I promise goodbye Martha, she said bending down giving her a kiss on her tiny forehead. Martha smiled and went back to sleep. Dylan felt like crying, but she had to stay positive. She made her way down to the mess hall and was very sneaky about it. The food Dylan took was fruit cocktail, some bread, some slices of ham, & a can of spaghetti O's.

Now that her short grocery shopping was done it was time to leave, Dylan carried her back pack on her back and watched the spot lights carefully. She leaped and jumped like a fox would do trying to escape a fox trap. Dylan was almost out all she needed to do was make it through the gate. She took a deep breath and began to climb the fence. She was finally out! She was so happy but wait a second thought came to mind about leaving. Is this wrong? Could she really do this? Yes of course she can, Dylan has had of enough of this terrible place and wants to go home and go to a normal school.

Dylan took one last look at District 5 and then set off for an adventure. She turned on her flashlight in the dark night and had to be careful because she could trip on a rock and break her ankle or worse! "I hope they won't come looking for me". Dylan said to herself. By they she means District 5 Dylan doubts it, they could care less if she runs off or not. They hardly care about the famine that goes on there.

After 3 hours of walking Dylan spots a road! But there's no car's or lights. "Strange maybe everyone decided to go to bed early or something". She mumbled. "Hey what's that"? Dylan asked spotting something with her flashlight. What Dylan spotted was a small cabin. "Maybe I could sleep here just for tonight". She said happily. "Hello? Hello anyone home"!? Dylan asked at the empty darkness. The only that was there was a table, a chair, a fire place, and a window. "I wonder who lives here". She asked herself. Dylan decided to sleep on the table because there was no bed she didn't wanna sleep on the floor.

The hairless feline climbed up on the table and used her knapsack as a pillow. It took a few minutes for her to close her eyes but eventually she fell in a deep sleep. Later she was awaken by a cold gust of wind. "Hello whose there show yourself"! Dylan said. Then all of a sudden a cold bright white mist appeared right in front of her! "Um….hello"? Dylan said timidly. The room became very cold, so cold that Dylan started to see her own breath! She held her arms together her teeth began to chatter and was shivering. "Wait". Dylan said thinking. "I think this is ghostly air"! Dylan said somewhat terrified. She was right it was ghostly air, the white mist transformed into a boy!

The boy was about her age and was the same height as she was he had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, overalls, a dirty old rag medium sleeve shirt, and he was in his bare feet! Dylan was speechless it was a little ghost boy! Dylan couldn't move or do anything she was frozen with shock. The boy gave a sweet sunny smile and walked over to her. The boy looked 18th century like. Dylan wanted to cry out and scream bloody murder but nothing just nothing she just sat there with a shocked face. "Um…..do you need help dude"? Dylan asked in fear. "Don't be afraid of me fair maiden I just want to warm you up". He said with a sweet British voice. "Don't fear me". He whispered.

The ghost child placed his hand on her forehead! He didn't hurt her but Dylan's body began to warm up and didn't feel cold anymore! "Who are you"? Dylan asked. "If you must know my name is Dennis what might your name be fair maiden"? He asked. "Dylan". Dylan said being a bit more comfortable around him. "Dylan? What an odd name for a lady you look more like a Juliet or a Delilah". Dennis said. "Did you die here"? Dylan asked. "Yes I died here in the winter of 1895. It was a beastly terrible winter". Dennis said with sad eyes. "How old are you dude"? Dylan asked. "10-years-old how old are you Dylan"? Dennis asked. This was so unusual for Dylan she's never talked to a ghost before it was pretty cool. "Like you 10". She said. "How did you die"? Dylan asked.

"My parents sent me to my grandma's but there was a horrid blizzard so I thought if I stay here I could be safe. But then I had no food, no water, I was trapped here for days soon my blood froze. Grandma didn't get the message and then 2 weeks later they found my frozen body. So I'm cursed to remain in this terrible place for all eternity"! He shouted making the chair shatter. "Wow I'm so sorry". Dylan said with sadness in her voice. "I know that sucks but maybe in another life you can come back as another person". Dylan smiled.

Dennis smiled at her and said with final words. "Thank you fair maiden for heeling my pain". Dennis smiled then vanished. Dylan couldn't believe it! She talked to a real life ghost! It wasn't a dream it was all real! "He's gone". Dylan said amazed. Dylan was still speechless but went back to sleep. She was coming home, coming home to her family.

End of chapter 3 there's actually 2 characters before her but their the next generation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	4. The great outdoors

Sunlight peeked through the window the light hit Dylan's sleeping face. "Mmmm". She groaned. "*Yawn* I can't believe I talked to a real live ghost". Dylan said rubbing her eyes. Dylan didn't believe in ghosts but that might change her point of view. "I better get going if I wanna go home I shouldn't waste time". Dylan said getting her backpack. Dylan left the old sack but paid one last look and said.

"Bye Dennis". She whispered sweetly. She set off it was after 6 am so the sky was pink with a mixture of yellow and orange. It was beautiful Dylan smiled as she felt the cool breeze on her face. "Nigel will never believe this". Dylan said amazed that she talked to a real ghost! "Maybe I should be on one of those American ghost shows". She grinned. As she set off she wondered if she can talk to the girls that died of starvation back in District 5. If so it could be nice and sad at the same time.

Hours later the sun was up and it was almost noon, right now she's walking in a forest. She's 37 miles away from London, but she still had a long way to go. "Okay I'm pasted the road where the sack was, so that means….oh I don't know". She said kinda frustrated. "Come on dude you got this, you got this, you". She said but got interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach. She was hungry, Dylan sat down on a rock and took out the bread and ham and made a sandwich.

"Maybe I could stop for lunch and maybe watch the lake". Dylan said holding the ham sandwich she just made. She was sitting in front of a lake it looked like the Rocky Mountains. "This could be a good place to go camping….if I wasn't trying to find my way back home". Dylan said. Dylan begin to think of the movie _Home Ward Bond_. She begin to feel like the dogs and the cat just trying to find their way back home.

'Home'. She thought. 'I wonder if my parents know where I am'. Dylan thought. 'I wonder if Numbuh 1 knows to'. Dylan thought. Dylan's kinda clueless when it comes to Numbuh 1, even though they look nothing alike she's a hairless cat and he's a human it didn't matter they were family. She thinks the reason why he's bald is because he ate broccoli and the broccoli made him bald. "I'm glad I'm not back in the broccoli mines. I didn't wanna be a slave to the adults anymore". She said.

After she finished her sandwich she went back to her journey. "Now that I had a bite to eat I can resume my path". Dylan smiled. She walked and walked and walked and walked until night fall. "It's getting really dark maybe I should camp out here for the night". She said. "I should probably gather some wood". She said.

Dylan got fire wood and 3 large sticks for shelter she tied the large ones together with her ponytail holder and let her red hair hang down. "I could try fishing for dinner". Dylan said. Dylan took off her shoes and rolled up her pants. She reached into her bag to get her Wolverine Claws and put them on her knuckles. "SLING"! They went as the claws popped up over Dylan's face. She set in the lake and had a devious smile on her face just like a cat would when wanting to get the fishy. "Here fishy, fishy, fishy, fishy". She shirked. "I won't bite I just a lonely kid with no luck for food and I was wondering….ha got ya"! Dylan said finding a fish and stabbing it with her claws.

She felt somewhat bad but it soon pasted, she dragged the fish back to her camp. "Hm…..now to make the fire". She said. Dylan still in her bare feet and pant rolled up sat down her with fire wood all gathered and rubbed 2 sticks together. "Come on, come on, come on"! Dylan said in frustration. Pretty soon she was rubbing to hard and Dylan split her hand open! "GRRRRRRR"! She groaned in pain. Dylan walked over to the lake and placed her bloody hand in the cold water to heel. It sung a bit but it helped. She didn't have any bandages so she used some of the money and wrapped it around her injured hand. Later she tried to make fire again but she wasn't rubbing so hard this time. "Grrrrr I give up these stupid sticks won't work"! She hollered in anger. Then the sticks caught fire! "Whoa that was unexpected". Dylan said amazed.

The fire was big and was crackling with hope, maybe the fire could alert someone that Dylan was out here. The fish cooked in the fire and she had a stick to take it out. "Let's see how we did". She said taking the fish out with her stick. "Mm shells great". Dylan purred as her mouth begin to fill with saliva. She took a bite and yelped back with pain it was too hot. "Ow! That's hot"! Dylan said as her lip and tongue burned. She waited for it to cool and ate it, she didn't like seafood but this fish was delicious.

Looks like the hairless kitty likes the fishy, for once she felt full. Dylan laid back on her backpack and watched the stars they were beautiful tonight. "Wow look at all of them…..I just wish my parents and Numbuh 1 were here to enjoy this with me". She said. Dylan began to tear up and thought about never seeing them again. "No! Don't think like that dude. I'll see em again…..at some point". Dylan said pulling herself together.

She fell asleep watching the lovely starry night with the fire still going. But she felt something, something slithering! "What the"? She asked surprised. "Am I sitting on something"? Dylan asked as she felted the slithering on her back side. Dylan then saw a snake slithering on her tail! "Ah get off"! Dylan said with fright. The snake didn't listen it bit her spynx tail! "AAAAAHH"! She screamed in pain. She slammed the snake against the tree until it budged, it finally did and it slithered away. "Ow, ow, ow, so much pain". Dylan whined. She took her snake bitten tail into the lake water she bit her sleeve to keep her from screaming because it was really stinging in the water. Dylan took another dollar bill from her bag and bandaged it just like with her hand.

"I should be more careful where I sleep". Dylan whispered.

End of this chapter, there's actually 2 characters before her but there the next generation so yeah. In a way Dylan's surviving her own Hunger Games. What will happen to her next? Will she get bit by more snakes? Will she find her family? Find out.


	5. caught in the rain

The next day was pouring down with rain, Dylan had her hoodie on her head and tried to stay dry but it didn't work. Her tail and hand stopped bleeding and didn't have the money bandages anymore but her hand and tail were throbbing. "I really hope that snake wasn't poisonous". Dylan said. "How am I gonna get out of this rain"? She asked. Dylan didn't wanna walk through the rain because that could be dangerous, there could be thunder or lighting, or in some extreme cases a tree getting hit by lighting.

"Hey look a boat". Dylan said noticing a boat sitting on the edge. It wasn't very big it looked there was only enough room for 2 people. It was white with paddles that went with it. "Maybe I can I use this but who would live this here in the middle of nowhere"? Dylan asked. She climbed in and threw her knapsack in. Dylan took one of the paddles and pushed the boat off the edge. The boat started to sail into the river. "This should speed things up a little". She grinned. Little did she know this was gonna be one shaky bumpy ride.

"Okay if I sail through here this should take me upward then this could be a shortcut". Dylan said. 5 minutes later the rain really started to come down and the river started to get rough. The boat started to shake some. "Ah crud this is just perfect". Dylan said mad. Dylan grabbed the paddles and started to stroke pretty fast. "Come on, come on, come on, come on"! She said with panic fearing what would happen. But the paddles broke! "Oh no"! Dylan said scared. The river got very violent and the boat was to. It shook and pushed the poor kitty all around the boat.

"Ah"! She screamed while it shook her. Pretty soon the boat flipped over because it couldn't handle so much intensity from the heavy rain and wind! Dylan was under water and swam back up under the boat. *GASP* Great now what"?! Dylan asked under the boat frustrated. She swam out from under there and tried to swim but it was no use. The wind and rain kept trying to pull her under the river. "HELP"! She screamed but it was pointless no one was there to help her. Water was in Dylan's mouth and lungs. 'Going to drown, going to drown, going to die'. Dylan thought.

The river pulled her under and she was knocked out! Dylan floated down to the bottom and landed in the river sand. Then she felt something tickle her nose. It looked like a fin! A really big fin! Dylan opened to her eyes to see what it was, it was a river shark! "MAAAAAHAA"! Dylan muffled screamed under water. "Don't be alarmed I can help you". It said. It can talk! It wasn't very big or scary looking, it looked kinda sweet. There were no sharks in London but if you go down far enough into the river, you can encounter a river shark. "Just hold onto my fin and I'll swim up to the surface". The river shark said. Dylan gave an 'I'm not so sure about this' look. "Don't worry I won't hurt you I promise". It said. Dylan grabbed its fin and he swam back up to the surface.

"You better hold on tight this could get quite ugly". He said. Dylan nodded and held on for dear life. The shark swam through the river and finally reached land. Dylan fell onto the grassy land and kissed it. She was coughing and gasping because of the rough water. "Thanks for saving me". Dylan said to the shark. "Don't mention it next time stay with your mommy and daddy". The river shark said. "I say is this yours"? It asked holding her backpack. "My back pack thanks". Dylan said grabbing her bag. "You know not all sharks eat people". He said. "Really"? She asked shocked. "Oh indeed my dear besides river sharks are far more different than regular sharks". The river shark said.

"But what about in _Jaws_"? Dylan asked. "Oh that's just American rubbish they did for entertainment". The river shark said. "Well thanks for everything Mr. Shark". Dylan said. "You're welcome child now I must go back to the river". He said diving back into the water. "I think I'm losing it I just talked to a river shark". She said confussed at what she just did. The storm was clearing up but she didn't have a long way to go to get out of the forest. She sat down at the nearest tree and rest. Dylan was still very wet and was very tired she could still feel the violent waves of the river and the boat pushing her around.

Dylan closed her eyes for a few minutes and waited for the storm to go away, she was getting close just only a couple more miles to go.

End of this chapter it looked Dylan was gonna be shark bait but instead the river shark saved her instead of eating her up for lunch. More will be coming. Don't forget to review, peace!


	6. sleeping with the fishes

The rain led up and Dylan opened her eyes and it was dark! It looks a few minutes turned into a few hours. "How long was I out"? Dylan asked shocked that it was dark already. "Okay no more goofing around I need to get home". Dylan said pulling herself to together. She was still very wet and she was cold. "*ACHOO* oh great because of this stupid rain I might get sick". She said frustrated yet tired. Dylan just wants to get home, lie down, get in dry warm clothes and watch TV for hours and eat candy. She took out her flashlight and turned it on. The rain was appearing to be visible through the light, meaning she can see the falling rain.

"Th-th-th-th-th-there sh-sh-should be some kind of town or neighbor near b-by. I'm s-s-s-so cold". She shivered. "Please let there some kind of shelter that's warm and that has food". Dylan shivered. Then the flash light turned off! The batteries are dead! "What? No, no, no, no not now you can't die now". Dylan said in panicked. "Ah"! She yelled in frustration. "Great now what"! Dylan said stomping her foot in anger. That's it she was done for, funny Dylan felt like Alice right now. She felt Alice being frustrated when anything in Wonderland didn't make any sense.

Dylan kept walking in the pinch blackness, even though she couldn't see a thing she kept going as if she could see. "Okay here I am in the dark woods with no flash light and I'm very wet and hungry. And there's so many creepy noises and there's probably killer cannibals looking at me for dinner". She said to herself. "Dylan stop scaring yourself"! Dylan said to herself to trying not to think about it. "HOOOT"! An owl went. "It's just an owl it can't hurt me". Dylan said trying to ignore it. "AWWWWOOOOO"! A wolf howled. "*gulps nervously* that wolf could be miles from here I'm okay-I'm okay I'm oka". Dylan said but was cut off from an eerie scratching sound that came from the bark of a tree. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE"! The noise went. "Aaaahh"! She screamed as she began to run. Dylan kept running and running, the poor thing was scared to death and couldn't take being out in these creepy wood's anymore. "AAAAAA! AAAAA! AAAAAAAA"! Dylan screamed then hit face first into a tree. Dylan fell to the ground and just lied there for a couple of seconds. "Ow". Dylan whined as her head began to hurt real badly. Dylan got back up and now was covered in mud. "Ouch, ouch, ow". Dylan said having some tears run down her hairless feline cheeks.

Then she tasted a strong metallic liquid, it was blood! It was Dylan's blood! Dylan touched her forehead and felt smeared blood and a bump with a cut! "Oh no". She said in self-pity. First a cut open hand, a snake bite on her tail and now this. "Stupid creepy forest". Dylan said dizzy. "I'd give anything to get of here". Dylan said. Then all of a sudden a familiar voice appeared, the voice sounded like a certain curious cat from a certain story. It was the Cheshire Cat! But is he real or a part of Dylan's head injury imagination? "Perhaps I can help". The Cheshire Cat said. "Huh"? Dylan asked confessed.

"Turn around". He said. Dylan turned around confessed and then saw him. He didn't look like the classic curious cat from the animated movie he looked skinny with tattoos and looked really creepy and disturbing. He's basically his American Mcgee's Alice self. "Ah"! Dylan screamed in shocked. "Don't be alarmed child". The Cheshire Cat said. "Aren't you the…the"? Dylan asked speechless. "Cheshire Cat at your service". He grinned his devious grin. "Are you even real"? Dylan asked. "Who knows I could be a figment of your childish head injured imagination or I simply am real. Your frustrated and quite tempered with trying to find your way". He said. "How did you know"? She asked. "I know things you don't little one". Cheshire said. "Well can you at least help me"? Dylan asked. "The only way I could help you is to help yourself". Cheshire Cat said. "What"? Dylan asked confessed. "Try to clear your mind and close your eyes and tell me what you see". He said. Dylan did as she was told she couldn't believe was taking orders from a story book character. "What do you see"? Cheshire Cat asked. "Nothing". She said. "You're not clearing your head hard enough try again". He said.

"Now tell me what you see". He said. "How is this suppose to help me"? Dylan asked. "It shows a path on your journey it could be good or bad or just curious enough for you to get in some kind of trouble". Cheshire Cat said. "Okay". Dylan said. "Now tell me what you see". He said. "I see a light and it's purple with gold sparkles and it's leading me toward somewhere where there's….fishes"? Dylan said confessed. "Open your eyes". He said. Dylan opened her eyes and saw an aquarium she couldn't believe it actually worked. "Wow thanks Ches". She said but he was gone! "I think I hit my head harder than I thought". Dylan said.

Dylan saw the bright sea green and light blue lights of the aquarium and walked towards them. It read Sea Life Adventure. She hasn't been here in years, when she and Numbuh 1 were 5 they would come here almost every time there families got together, it was before he joined the KND. Dylan walked in the back door and was thankful that the air was warm it made her smile. She looked and saw other people with their families looking at the amazing fish in the tanks.

Dylan walked to the fish tank with jellyfish that floated up and down and changed colors. It reminded her of lava lamps. It was one of her favorite exhibits. "Hello lava lamp jellies". She smiled. It was the nick name she gave the jelly fish when she was younger. Dylan decided to relive some memories of this place and walked around for a bit. Dylan approached a Lusitania exhibit she looked at the pictures of the ship underwater and saw the fine China of it all rusty and old in a glass case. She even listened to a video of its history and when it went down.

"Glad I wasn't them". Dylan said. One woman passed by Dylan with a disgusted look on her face. "Why do parents let their children run off on their own? And let them play in mud like flirty little piggy's". The woman said in a snobby tone. Dylan heard her and said. "At least I'm young and not a stupid grown up". She glared. "Attention everyone the aquarium is now closed please make your way to the exit". An announcer said. Dylan didn't wanna leave this was the only shelter she found for the night. She decided to hide out in the janitor closet until everyone left.

40 minutes later everything was quiet Dylan came out and no one was here but her. "Okay now what"? She asked herself. "First let's see if I can a shower of any sort". She said. Dylan found a staff shower and striped off her damp muddy clothes, the mud felt like slightly wet dirt now. She took out her ponytail and stepped in the shower luckily no one was here to see her nakedness. Dylan washed the mud/dirt and rain water off her and felt 10 times better.

After her shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She took her clothes and washed them in the sink and dried them with a hand dryer. "What am I gonna wear"? Dylan asked being the fact that she was still naked. "I can't stay naked forever it'd be embarrassing". She said then spotted a white bath robe. "Bingo". She said. Dylan put the white fluffy robe on her, it was warm and comfy. Now where was she gonna sleep? "I know". Dylan said getting an idea for a bed. Dylan gathered an aquarium pillow and a matching blanket from the gift shop and made her way down to the jelly fish exhibit. "Guess I'm sleeping with the fishes tonight". She said. Dylan made her bed on the bench that was in front of jelly fish tank, she smiled as looked at the jelly fish floating and changing colors. As she laid there Dylan knew she was getting close to home and she won't stop until her journey's complete.

"Goodnight mom, dad and Numbuh 1 don't worry about me I'm strong and I have the instincts of a fox and I know my way around. I know I'm just a kid but I can do this I love you all and when I come home I sure have a lot to tell you. But you probably wouldn't believe me". She laughed. Dylan dozed off to sleep by far this was the coziest place to sleep on her adventure. It wasn't over yet but pretty soon she'll be home safe and sound.

End of this chapter, Dylan's almost there but she won't give up she'll fight no matter what. See you in the next part.


	7. The little catfish

Morning appeared in the aquarium it was almost 8am 9:00 is when it opens. Dylan woke up and yawned, that was the best sleep yet. It's almost been a week since Dylan ran away she left District 5 Thursday and now it's Sunday. "*Yawn* this was probably one of my favorite places to sleep". She said with a sleepy smile while rubbing her eyes. Dylan was all dry but she still had the snake bite, cut open hand and the bump/cut on her head. "Is any type of clinic or something"? Dylan asked. "There should be". She said. Dylan walked around to find a clinic of any sort but was really careful not to get caught.

"There should be one around here somewhere I just know it". Dylan said. Dylan remembers seeing one in here and going to it whether her or Numbuh 1 got hurt. It provided band aids and all sorts of stuff. "Ah here it is". Dylan said spotting it. She stepped inside and it looked like how she remembered it, there was a cartoon whale smiling with its mouth open and it happen a nurse hat and it held a thermometer that said in bold blue writing **Injury Assistance.** "Now let's see if there's anything for snake bites". Dylan said. Dylan picked up a book on snake bites which is weird because who would get bit by a snake in an aquarium?

Dylan flipped through the pages to see if bite on her tail matched any of the results none of them did. "Wait I think this is the snake that bit me". Dylan said finding a picture of a garden snake. She found the picture of when your bit by it. It matches the bite didn't look too serious or deadly. "Is there anything that says how to treat it"? She asked. Dylan read and it said 'DON'T put icepack's on the bite instead find some medical cream to heel it'. It said (I'm not an expert on snake bites! By the way snakes scare the crap out of me! ) "Where am I gonna find that type of stuff"? Dylan asked frustrated. Then she spotted a small jar that said 'Heeling Medication Cream'. "What a coincidence". Dylan said grabbing the jar.

The cream was white it had a minty yet Clorox smell to it. When Dylan rubbed it felt cold but it really helped pretty soon her bump, bite and cut were gone as if they never occurred. She got her clothes they were all dry and clean she got dressed and putted her hair back. Her backpack was still very wet almost all the stuff in there were wet expect for a couple of clothes, her waterproof camera and her Mermaid book. Dylan was very great full that it didn't get wet.

Even though Dylan was a tomboy she loved mermaids, sometimes she'd even wish she was one. When she's out swimming Dylan would pretend to swim like a mermaid. Numbuh 1 doesn't believe in them he thinks there just mythical storybook creatures you'd see in movies. But Dylan believes she believes that there out there somewhere in the ocean. They just don't wanna be seen in public.

"I'm happy you survived". Dylan smiled holding the book close to her. Dylan was then interrupted by a noise in her stomach. "MMMMMMMM"! Her stomach said. "That reminds me what am I gonna eat for breakfast"? Dylan asked. "The food court's not open yet so….." Dylan said thinking. "I'll see if there's anything around". She said. The food in her bag was all wet and disgusting, she couldn't eat it. Dylan walked around to find food of any sort but then she spotted a box of donuts in the staff room where the showers were.

Dylan slyly entered the room and her hungry eyes lied upon the donuts, she took a powdered jellied donut and bit into it. The sweet gooey powdery taste shocked her because it's been a while since she even tasted or ate anything this sweet. Dylan let the taste settle in her mouth before swallowing. "Mmmm so delicious". She purred. Dylan was literally purring like an actual cat this happens very rarely in people like her. It happens on a rare occasion such as this. In animal people they had animal noises but it rarely comes out. Meowing, barking, or anything animal like they do it whenever they want. But if it's growling, hissing, or moaning (animal moans) that doesn't happen very often.

Pretty soon Dylan ate all the donuts that were in the box! "Now I just need some milk". Dylan grinned. Dylan wiped off her face of the donut crumbs and left. Later the aquarium was open and everyone and there family were here exploring. Dylan blended in with the crowd, whenever an employee saw Dylan alone they asked where her parents were. She'd lie and say that there somewhere else.

Dylan stared at a shark tank exhibit and was slightly disappointed because they were a lot bigger on TV. Dylan then saw a family a mom, a dad and a little boy, maybe a toddler. "Mommy Daddy can we get ice cream I'm hungry". The boy said. "Of course son". The dad smiled. "Anything you want". The mom smiled. "I wove you". The boy said. "We love you to". They both said. Dylan began to feel sad and wondered if mom and dad were worried about her a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey you"! A man yelled. "Oh no". Dylan said in fearing she got caught. "There you are where were you"? The man said coming toward her. Dylan had no clue on was what going on. "Huh"? She asked. "Your late". He said. "Late for what"? Dylan asked. "You don't remember? You're supposed to be the mermaid in the real life mermaid exhibit". He said. "Mermaid exhibit"? She asked in shock. How long has that been here? "Come with me you're needed for costume and makeup". He said taking her arm and leading the way. Dylan was led into a makeup/costume room where a woman came in. "You must be the volunteer". The woman said. "Ummm…I guess". Dylan said unsure.

"Ready to turn into a mermaid"? She asked. "Turn into"? Dylan asked unsure of what she meant by 'turn into'. "Your costume". She said pointing toward a shiny yellow mermaid tail and a pink sequined bikini shell top. A sneaky smiled crossed Dylan's face. "Oh yeah I forgot". Dylan said. Dylan was gonna play mermaid for a day and also take pictures and proved to Numbuh 1 she can be a mermaid. He said it was highly unlikely but now she can prove him wrong. "Ready"? The woman asked getting the makeup together. "Oh yes". Dylan said in a sly tone.

Dylan sat on the edge of a large tank looking very different in fact you couldn't even recognize her. Her hair was down and had a starfish clipped in her hair. She wore a long yellow shiny mermaid tail and a glittery pink sequined shell bikini top and she held her camera in her lap. Her makeup was blue and pearly white roll on eye shadow. Her eyes sparked in the light it gave an illusion of sand and surf. Her lips were a soft pale pinkish whitish color and her cheeks were light rosary pink. She stared at herself in the reflection of the water.

This creature she looked at wasn't her. She was from another planet where there's water and mermaid's swim day and night. "Ready"? The man asked. "Umm will I able to breathe"? Dylan asked. "You breathe through this hose". He said giving her a skinny hose that shoots air. "Nervous"? He asked. "Somewhat". Dylan said. "Don't worry kid you'll do great". He said. "Time too dive in". He said. Dylan dived into the tank the water was icy cold. Dylan shivered at first but got used it. The tank's water was green, purple and blue ombre with a fake treasure chest that shot out bubbles when it opened. There were rays and a sea turtle but they didn't bother her. 'Wow I can't believe I'm an actual mermaid'! Dylan thought happily. She swam around the tank and smiled and waved and even blew kisses to the people. People came up to watch her. 'Okay relax you can do this'. Dylan thought nervously. Dylan smiled and blew a kiss to everyone. There were small children that were excited to see a real life mermaid. Dylan was very playful with the little ones she even made them laugh by trying to open the treasure chest and it blasted bubbles out at her.

She took pictures of everyone and danced around, she wasn't quite sure how many pictures she took but she knows she took a lot she even took one of herself. Dylan the little catfish was the most popular thing in the entire aquarium everyone loved her. It was getting close to closing time so it was time swim back up. "*GASP*…..that was the most incredible thing I've ever done in my entire life". She said happy yet out of breath. "So how was it"? The man asked. "Awesome"! Dylan said. "Glad you had fun". He said.

Dylan dried off and changed out of her mermaid costume and wiped off the makeup, she looked like herself again. "That was so much fun I wish I could do this every day". Dylan smiled happily. Dylan's wish of being a mermaid finally came true she swam around with sea creatures and was loved by everyone and looked incredibly stunning while doing it. She wonders what will happen next on her journey.

End of this chapter Dylan got to play mermaid who wouldn't want that? Dylan's almost home she just needs a couple more steps.


	8. The people you meet

The next day Dylan had to leave she couldn't stay at the aquarium forever, she had to go home. It's now officially been a week since she left District 5 by now she thought the Bobbi's would be on her back (that's what they call the police in the U.K.). As she turn to leave she took one last look and smiled and hoped someday she can come back again. "Alright I think I know my way from here". Dylan said leaving. "Ah now this looks familiar I've been down this road before". Dylan said seeing the road she remembered. Dylan began to go that direction and was really thankful that was other cars.

But she was also cautious she'd looked a hitch hiker. She didn't wanna take ride from a strange car, it may seem okay but you don't know that person who's driving. They could be okay who knows but they can be a psycho path or someone who's…..attracted to small children like herself. Meaning that person could be a pedophile. A man came in her into class room in 3rd grade to discuss stranger danger. When the safety man said the word 'pedophile' Dylan was clueless. When she found out about all the staff that pedophile's do and what it means. She was frightened and freaked out. 'Who would even think about doing that'!? Dylan thought fearfully.

Dylan pushed that word out of her head and tried to think positive. 'Almost there I just know it'. Dylan thought happily. Hours passed and it was a little after 2 she was uber tired and needed to rest somewhere where her legs can be happy. "There has to be somewhere I can rest for a few minutes". Dylan said tired. "I think I'll just-huh"? Dylan said seeing something big. It was an airport! (The same one from Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D.) "Maybe I can cut through here". Dylan said walking up to the airport.

As Dylan entered she saw planes landing, families reuniting, friend's seeing each other again and so on and so forth. Dylan found a bench and sat down she was relieved it felt good to sit down. 10 minutes later she got right back up and walked. "Let's see if I can find a map". Dylan said. She wanted to make sure where she was. Then someone came up to her, it was Trevor the same boy Numbuh 1 meet. "Can I help you with something"? Dylan asked a bit creeped out. "Are you looking for a map"? Trevor asked. "Yes how did you know"? She asked. "I heard you saying you were looking for one". He said.

"Oh". Dylan said. "My names Trevor I was just looking for a map to I can help you". He said. "I'm Dylan". She said. "Nice too meet you Dylan". Trevor said. "Nice too meet you to Trevor". She said. Trevor found a map both of them began to search how far there locations were. Dylan then noticed a book in Trevor's hand wrapped up. "What's that"? Dylan asked noticing the book. "Oh this is top secret". Trevor said. "Okay what's so top secret about it"? Dylan asked. "I can't tell you it could include important stuff that you may not want to know. I'm trying to return this where it belongs but you need to help me by returning it". Trevor said. "Is it The Book of KND"?! Dylan asked excited. "Ssssssssshhhh don't let anyone get a hold of this understand"? Trevor asked giving her the book. "But what if"? Dylan asked then soon realized he was gone. "Huh what a weird kid". Dylan said not knowing on what just happened.

"I wonder what's in here…..maybe I can…..ah crap he didn't tell me where it needed to go"! Dylan said in frustration. "Perhaps I can help". A voice said from behind her. Dylan turned to see a boy who looked like a male version of Mary Poppins. It was Numbuh 122 of Sector E but Dylan didn't know that. "Um…..hello"? Dylan greeted nervously. "Don't be frighten I won't hurt you". Numbuh 122 said stepping toward her. She began to walk backwards as he kept walking up to her. "I see you have the book". He said. "Yeah Trevor gave it to me and he told me not to let anyone take it". Dylan said still backing up. If she backed up any further she'd surly fall down. "Trevor's not always wise if you give it to me I'll take good care of it". Numbuh 122 said still walking toward her. "I…I…I don't know". Dylan said then bumped into someone with a lot of luggage that fell down which blocked Numbuh 122, Dylan took off and held the book close to her along with her backpack on her back.

"This must have a lot of important information if it's worth being creepy over it". Dylan said mentioning about Numbuh 122 walking up to her and being backed up. "Would you like a Toffee Pellet there jolly good". A female voice asked her. It was Numbuh 513. "No thanks I'm cool". Dylan said. "The book first lass". She asked having her hand on Dylan's chest. Dylan blushed slightly because she's Bisexual she likes both girls and boys but she has never told anyone. "Um…..can you get your hand off me"? Dylan blushed.

"You wanna make me"! Numbuh 513 sheered getting in her face. "Look I don't want any trouble". Dylan said nervously. "Well that's too blitzing bad because you're about to be the bad bloke who just crossed paths with the wrong viper"! She said. Dylan had no clue what that meant. "…What"? Dylan asked confused. "Never mind, now then you seem like a nice little girl now give me the book"! Numbuh 513 said as her scarf's been act as octopus legs as it lift her up. "Why do you want this book so badly"?! Dylan asked. "That's none of your concern now hand it over or get crushed"! Numbuh 513 sneered.

"Okay fine but before I do that I Just wanna say….hey look it's Justin Timberlake"! Dylan lied with a big grin on her devious face. "Where"?! Numbuh 513 shouted in happiness. "HAHHAAA"! Dylan laughed as she grabbed a skate board and took off laughing her head off. "Why that little-Get back here"! Numbuh 513 shouted just knowing she got tricked. "Aw man I can't believe how easy that was". She laughed.

"Okay just need it to make it out this door and I'll be home free". Dylan said on the skateboard riding the rails. Dylan missed the door because someone was blocking it. Someone big and that wore a police uniform but it wasn't the police it was Numbuh 437. "Sorry officer but you gonna help me there some crazy girl chasing me and I". Dylan was cut off by him saying. "Gimme that book"! "AH"! Dylan screamed. Dylan ran outside and hoped to escape the 3 crazies. "Help, help, help"! Dylan shouted. Then a limo opened up and she was grabbed and pulled in. The limo drove away from the airport; it felt weird being in a car due to all the walking she did in one week.

"Thanks I didn't know what I'd do if you didn't come along". Dylan said relived. "That was close wink, wink, nudge, nudge. That was close eh"? The boy with a yellow sweater asked. The boy was one of the Rowdy Hooligan's From Across The Square but Dylan didn't know that either. Instead she couldn't understand what he just said. "Huh"? Dylan asked. "I don't really understand". Dylan said confused as ever. She's fluent British and didn't understand her own language. The two kids that sat beside her laughed. "Don't understand said the hairless feline about the English Kids Next Door and what not". He said. "You're the English Kids Next Door my cousin told me about"? She asked happily. They just laughed the sweater boy responded with. "Kids Next Door said the bodily red head wink, wink, nudge, nudge bodily eh"? He asked with a big smile on his face.

Dylan was still confused and weirded out at the same time, she didn't know what to say or wouldn't know how to say it to them. Looks like she'll be hanging out with them for a while or until she can go home but she had to return to the book to its thoughtful owner first but the question was…..where did it have to go?

End of this chapter, Dylan meet the English KND and there revivals and didn't even know it and has the book, what could it be? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Getting a grip

Later with Dylan she sat in a bar, a soda bar that is drinking with her…..new friends. They seemed nice but she couldn't get or understand the jokes they were making Dylan just nodded with a smile pretending that she understood. They were tricking her into thinking that there English Kids Next Door just to get that book! Dylan sat back as she drank her cola she'd never thought her lips would ever taste soda again. "So the boger said to the drunker, hey how about I get ya a bottle. Then the boger said no thanks I got a million of bottles"! The girl dressed as one of the queen's guards laughed. The sweater boy and the other boy who was big and dressed as an orphan laughed along. Dylan just nodded and then said.

"Listen you guys it's been nice having to hang out with you and all but I need to return this book to its rightful owner but I don't really know who the owner is". Dylan said holding the book. "No sweat we'll take you to the owner of the book". The orphaned dressed boy said. "Really"? Dylan asked. "Of course say no more". The sweater boy said. "Great let's". Dylan was cut off from a loud explosion coming from the window! "Get down and come with me"! The big orphaned dressed boy said leading Dylan out the back door.

"Where are we"!? Dylan once again was cut off by the big boy saying. "Go to the library and you'll find your answer there"! He said throwing Dylan down the sewer. "Wait a min-ahhhhhhhh"! Dylan screamed while falling down the sewer. Once she was down there she couldn't see anything, all she hear was the rats scattering up and down and she could smell was the foul odor that was the sewer. "Dylan are you okay"? Trevor asked. "Yeah I'm great….Trevor! Where did you go"? Dylan asked. "Across the block". He said. "Why did you need the go there"? Dylan asked. "No time to explain come on"! Trevor said grabbing her hand and climbing up a ladder which lead to the library.

Trevor pushed open a wall which put them inside the library and the wall itself was a shelve of books. "Wow that's a lot of books". Dylan said amazed at the so many books on the shelves'. "Focus Dylan we have to get it back to its owner"! Trevor said in frantic. "Oh okay here give me the book and I'll give it back". She said as Trevor hand it to her. "Hurry before it's". Trevor said but got cut off by the scarf girl grabbing him and gagging his mouth.

"Okay now where would I"? Dylan said but got cut off by Numbuh 122 and the rest of Sector E. "So we meet again. Why don't you be a good girl and give us the book". He said. "Not a chance". Dylan said holding the book close to her chest. The sweater boy came in swinging and knocked Numbuh 122 and his team to the ground. "Need help"? Sweater boy asked grinning behind her. "Glad you guys came". She said. "You'd think I was alone without a team"? Dylan asked grinning. "You're a Kids Next Door Operative"? Numbuh 122 asked shockingly. "Well no but my cousin is". Dylan said.

"And who is your cousin"? Numbuh 513 asked. "Numbuh 1 of Sector V! He told me all about Sector E and there right behind me"! Dylan said with a big smile on her face. "We're Sector E stupid"! Numbuh 513 snapped. Dylan stopped for a second, if they were Sector E then who these kids behind her? "Wait a minute if you're Sector E then who are you guys"? Dylan asked confused and somewhat scared. The sweater boy kicked her to the ground which made her drop the book. "They are Rowdy Hooligan's From Across The Square and you just gave them the book"! Numbuh 122 said. "You were way to easy just like your cousin. Father will be very pleased to know that we just got…..huh? Yipper's adventures in Big Ben"? The sweater boy said confused. "Give me that back it has to be returned to its owner before it's too late"! Trevor said panicked. Trevor ran to the return slot but it was too late they were closed, it's overdue and Trevor is divested now he has to pay for it. "Nooooooooo why, why, why"?! Trevor sobbed. "Ummm…..I have no idea what's going on. Can someone please explain"? Dylan asked. "Well it's like this I've been asking Trevor many times if I can borrow it but he said I have to take out of the library". Numbuh 122 said.

"When he gave it to you we thought it'd be an easy choice". Numbuh 437 said. "That's why you crazies have been chasing me all day? For a book that's about Yipper"?! Dylan asked frustrated. "It's quite good actually you should read it sometime". Numbuh 513 said. "Let's say we go done to pub to shoot a bottle or two"? Numbuh 122 said to the sweater boy. "Say no more shooting the bottle". He said but was cut off by a frustrated Dylan. "Wait a minute!? You guys were just fighting! Now you wanna hang out"?! Dylan asked frustrated.

"We don't always fight. What do you think we are Americans"? Numbuh 122 asked. "…..Right". Dylan said with tinted cheeks while she rubbed the back of her neck. They went down to the soda bar and Dylan was telling a British joke but she had no idea what she was saying.

"And so I said to him will you address me to the floppy side of the dell". Dylan joked. Everyone cracked up laughing but Dylan was clueless. "I have no clue what I just said". Dylan said clueless. "We're sorry about earlier is there any way we can make it up to you"? Numbuh 122 asked. "Well…..um….there is one thing". Dylan said. "What is it"? Numbuh 513 asked. "I ran away from a terrible all girls academy I went to so I was hoping for a ride home". Dylan said. "Say no more we'll help ya". Numbuh 437 said. "Really"? Dylan smiled.

"Sure". Numbuh 513 smiled. "Great thanks". Dylan smiled. "You're welcome". Numbuh 122 said.

End of this chapter we're getting to the end but no yet until then please review, oh and today I saw Catching Fire and was freakin' awesome! :D


	10. Finally home

Later that night Dylan was in a car of some kind with Sector E, she's pointing out directions on where she lives, looks like her adventure has finally come to an end.

"Is this the right place"? Numbuh 122 asked. "Two more houses down". Dylan said directing him. "Right about there. There it is". Dylan said pointing to her house. "Well this is my stop bye guys". Dylan said saying goodbye to Sector E.

"Good bye Dylan". Numbuh 122 said. "Bye Dylan". Numbuh's 513 & 437 said waving to her. "Will I see you again"? Dylan asked. "Maybe someday". Numbuh 122 said.

Dylan waved goodbye to them as they drove off, she turned to face her house she was finally home and it was unlocked which was weird. "MOM DAD I'M HOME"! Dylan said as loud as she could. "Hello anyone home? Hello"? Dylan said but nothing just nothing.

"It's me Dylan I'm back". Dylan said but still nothing. Then she heard something it was footsteps! She recognized them! It was her parents! They were coming through the door! Dylan went to the closet and hid, she wanted to surprise them. Her parents walked in and they were really upset. "Are the bloody Bobbi's even doing their job"?! Her mom asked in frustration. "It's been a week and still nothing I really hope our little girl is safe". Her dad said.

It turns out Dylan's parents got a call from unknown about a runaway child and the Bobbi's have been searching for her but there's no trace of evidence there about to call it quits. Dylan heard all this from the closet and thought. _They were looking for me! Please don't sad guys I'm right here in the closet._

"I knew sending her to the school was a terrible idea". Her dad sobbed. "We should've just sent her to a regular school with the other children". Her mom sobbed. Dylan couldn't take this anymore she had to come out and show them she was here.

Dylan slowly stepped out of the closet and said. "Mom? Dad"? Dylan asked quietly. The adults turned to see their daughter! "Dylan"! They said in happiness. Dylan with a teary eyed smile ran and hugged them.

"Oh Dylan we thought we'd never see you again"! Her mom smiled. "We're so happy your safe and sound". Her dad said happily. "You won't believe what I had to go through to get here". Dylan said then all a sudden her stomach began to growl.

"Let me make a nice hot dinner you must be starving". Her mom said. "You have no idea". Dylan said. Her mom made spaghetti and meat balls, while making dinner, Dylan went on and on about her adventure.

"And then there was this giant rainstorm that pulled me underwater! Then a river shark saved my life and it talked to"! Dylan said telling her story. "Well looks like someone had quite an adventure". Her mom said giving her a plate of spaghetti.

"I didn't wanna be there anymore you don't know what it's like". Dylan said. "What is it like dear"? Her dad asked. "Well it's like". Dylan said explaining what happens in District 5.

Dylan talked about the terrible things that went on there all the whips, all the broccoli mining, all the pain and all the suffering. Her parents were absolutely shocked and applaud what were they thinking? "Oh Dylan we're so sorry we sent you there darling". Her mom said shocked. "We had no idea but don't worry you won't go to the awful place anymore". Her dad said.

"Where will I go to school then"? Dylan asked. "In America". Her dad said. "What"? Dylan asked. "Your father and I have been saving this and now is the right time". Her mom said. "What is it"? Dylan asked suspiciously. "We're going to Ohio in America where your cousin lives". Her mom said.

Dylan's face begin to lit up. She felt so happy. "Really"?! Dylan asked happily. "Of course darling". Her dad smiled. "YAY"! She cheered. "When do we go"? Dylan asked. "Next Tuesday but since you're switching schools you can stay home for the next week". Her mom said.

"Thank you so much"! Dylan squealed. "Can I talk to Nigel and tell him I'm here"? Dylan asked. "Of course". Her dad said. Dylan went to the kitchen phone and dialed the numbers. She waited for an answer of some sort. But she got the answering the machine of Numbuh 1's voice instead.

"Hello You've reached Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door, I'm not here right now. You can leave a message but not if you're an adult villain or Tommy playing with the machine again". It said. It felt nice to hear his voice again.

At the beep Dylan left a message. "Hi Nigel it's me Dylan. I don't know if your there but I wanted to let you know that I'm safe and finally home so don't worry about me, I'm fine. Bye". Dylan said hanging up.

An hour later the phone began to rung it was Numbuh 1. "Dylan phone for you"! Her mom called.

"Hello"? Dylan asked holding the phone to her good ear. "Dylan! Is that really you"?! Numbuh 1 asked if he hadn't seen her in ages. "Yeah it's me don't worry I'm safe". She said. "Are you hurt? Did any adult's capture you? Do you have rabies"?! He asked scared. "It's okay I'm fine honest". Dylan said. "Do you know how worried I was about you? What if you gotten hurt or worse"? He asked.

"You won't believe what I've had to go through and it's pretty crazy". She said. "Well I'm glad you're found". Numbuh 1 smiled over the phone. Dylan and Numbuh 1 talked until it was time for bed, well for her because London is 5 hours ahead. Here it's 10 pm and in Cleveland it's 5pm. "I have to go to bed bye Nigel". Dylan said. "Bye Dylan I'm really glad you're safe". Numbuh 1 said hanging up the phone.

Dylan hung up and went to bed. "Goodnight dear". Her mom said kissing her on the forehead. "Goodnight guys". Dylan smiled sleepishly. "Sleep tight kiddo". Her dad said. Dylan laid back in her blankets and fell fast asleep, she began to think about the journey she had to go through.

But she was happy and safe knowing that she's home and with her family and pretty soon a new journey will begin.

THE END I hope you liked it was really sweet wasn't it? Make sure to review peace.


End file.
